My Way, My Choice
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Aku Nico Olvia. Ini jalanku, ini pilihanku. Aku takkan pernah menyesali semua ini...


**One Piece** by **Odachi**

**Fic** by **Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

_**My Way, My Choice**_

**.**

**Warning : AU.**

.

Draak! Draaak!

Suara jendela yang tertiup angin begitu keras terdengar dari rumah yang hanya mempunyai satu ruangan itu. Hujan salju akhir desember sedang melanda daerah dimana rumah itu berada. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi hujan salju yang disertai angin kencang itu, belum menandakan akan reda juga.

Rumah kecil itu berdiri ditepian sebuah bukit yang hanya mempunyai satu akses jalan untuk keluar masuk agar bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Itu juga harus melewati jembatan gantung sederhana yang terpasang di atas sebuah sungai dengan lebar 3 meter. Yang apabila banjir melanda, akan membuat jembatan itu tenggelam.

Didalam rumah itu, dua sosok ibu dan anak terlihat meringkuk didepan perapian yang dijadikan penghangat dan sumber cahaya satu-satunya. Angin yang menerobos dari sela-sela dinding, membuat kedua sosok itu hanya bisa menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan sebuah selimut tipis untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk malam ini. Bila api diperapian hampir padam, si ibu yang berambut putih bergelombang itu, akan segera memasukan barang-barang yang bisa membuat api kembali besar. Apapun itu.

"Bu, apakah hujan salju ini masih lama?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut raven sambil tetap memeluk ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang. Sebentar lagi," Si ibu berkata mencoba meyakinkan anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun itu, sambil terus mengelus-elus punggung gadis kecilnya.

"Dingin, bu. Apa ayah belum datang juga? Aku ingin bertemu ayah!" gadis kecil itu terdengar sedikit merengek. Si ibu menatap anaknya dengan iba.

"Sabar ya, Robin. Ibu janji. Setelah badai ini berhenti, kita akan segera bertemu ayah."

Perasaan campur aduk menghinggapi hati ibu muda itu. Perasaan sedih, khawatir dan juga takut berbaur menjadi satu. Dia berusaha menahan tetesan air mata bening yang sudah ingin keluar dari tadi. Tapi demi Nico Robin -anak satu-satunya- dia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia berusaha tegar dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kalau bukan dia yang menjaga Robin, siapa lagi yang bisa?

Tinggal disebuah rumah kecil ditempat yang sedikit terasing seperti sekarang ini, bukanlah pilihan hidup ibu muda itu. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana suaminya membawanya pergi. Baginya, hidup dan mati dia ingin selalu bersama suaminya itu. Dia tak mau mengingkari janji setia yang dia ucapkan sewaktu menikah enam tahun lalu.

Dia tahu kalau hidupnya bakalan tak menentu seperti sekarang ini. Dia tahu konsekuensinya menikah dengan seseorang yang idealis. Padahal kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menikah dengan seorang anak bangsawan ataupun pengusaha muda yang sukses dan tinggal di rumah yang megah dengan banyak pelayan. Tapi dia menolak semua itu. Dewi cinta ternyata telah membutakan matanya.

Dulu profesor di universitasnya, sudah memperingatinya tentang hidup dengan seseorang yang idealis.

_**Flashback.**_

"Apa kau sudah gila, Olvia? Kau berbakat dibidang Arkeologi. Masa depanmu pasti cerah. Kalau kau mau mengambil kelas lagi, aku yakin kau akan jadi profesor termuda yang pernah ada. Ohara pasti akan bangga denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau harus meninggalkan itu semua?" seorang pria tua berkata sedikit emosi pada seorang gadis muda sambil hilir mudik didalam kantornya.

"Aku mau menikah, Profesor. Dia sudah melamarku dan aku juga sudah berkata iya," jawah gadis muda yang dipanggi Olvia oleh profesor tua itu tenang.

"Apa? Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Nico Olvia?" tanya sang profesor kaget bercampur tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Setelah menikah, kami akan berkeliling dunia untuk mempelajari budaya daerah-daerah yang kami singgahi."

"Oh, _come on_! Bakatmu terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan. Ohara membutuhkanmu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku meneliti tentang prasasti yang baru kita temukan sebulan lalu. Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu," sang profesor terdengar gusar mendengar perkataan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor Clover. Tekadku sudah bulat. Lusa kami akan menikah. Setelah acaranya selesai, aku dan dia akan langsung melakukan perjalanan kami."

Nico Olvia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Tak ada setitik pun rasa ragu dimata gadis muda itu. Profesor Clover sepertinya sudah menyerah meyakinkan murid yang diharapkan menjadi penerusnya kelak itu. Dia sudah tahu betul dengan sifat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu. Sekali Olvia berkata iya, dia takkan pernah menarik kata-katanya.

Sebuah desahan pelan, terdengar dari mulut profesor tua itu. Dia kini sudah agak tenang. Profesor Clover kemudian duduk dikursinya. Dia memandang gadis muda dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya sang profesor. "Hidup dengan seorang idealis takkan pernah mudah. Kau mungkin akan banyak mengalami rintangan nanti kedepannya." Profesor Clover masih berharap Olvia berubah pikiran.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Apapun rintangannya, aku yakin kami bisa mengatasinya."

Sebuah desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut profesor. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, dia kemudian berkata.

"Aku tak bisa mencegahmu lagi kalau keputusanmu memang sudah bulat. Sebagai orang tua, aku hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untukmu. Kembalilah kesini jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku akan selalu menerimamu disini."

"Terima kasih, profesor. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai pengganti ayahku. Aku berjanji takkan mengecewakanmu."

Nico Olvia tersenyum. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu kemudian memeluk Profesor Clover.

_**Flashback end.**_

Seingatnya, itulah saat terakhir dia melihat Profesor yang sudah jadi mentor sekaligus ayah baginya. Sudah hampir enam tahun setelah saat itu. Dan ternyata, dia belum bisa membuat Profesor Clover bangga dengan jalan yang dia pilih. Dia malah terasing ditempat ini, tanpa ada tetangga atau siapaun yang bisa diminta bantuan. Ini pilihan suaminya. Dia hanya diam dan tak bertanya. Baginya, suaminya adalah imam yang harus ditaati.

Nico Olvia tak menyesali semua ini. Yang dia sayangkan, kenapa Robin harus mengalami hidup serba kekurangan diusianya yang masih kecil ini. Untung saja anak yang dilahirkan setahun setelah pernikahannya itu, tak rewel untuk meminta ini itu seperti anak seusianya. Bahkan setelah kepergian suaminya sebulan yang lalu.

Dia segera menyeka air mata bening yang tiba-tiba saja menetes. Dia tak ingin Robin tahu.

"Ibu kenapa? Ibu nangis, ya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu lugu keluar dari bibir mungil Robin.

Olvia berusaha tersenyum. Setelah mencium kening anaknya, dia pun berkata.

"Ibu tak apa-apa, Robin. Tidurlah, nak. Ibu akan berusaha agar kita tetap hangat."

Nico Olvia lalu memeluk Robin lebih erat. Hawa dingin terasa semakin menusuk. Api diperapian pun terlihat hampir padam. Olvia segera mengambil beberapa buku tebal yang selama ini jadi temannya. Buku-buku itulah harta bagi Olvia selain Robin dan suaminya. Tapi sekarang, dia harus merelakan buku-buku itu terbakar api untuk membuat rumah kecil itu lebih hangat.

Robin sepertinya sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Olvia melihat keluar jendela. Badai salju sepertinya masih enggan berhenti diluar sana. Malah semakin banyak saja salju yang turun

Brukk! Gruduukk!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada bunyi keras terdengar dari luar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, semua menjadi gelap. Olvia hanya berharap, dia dan Robin akan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, tapi matahari sepertinya masih malu-malu menunjukan dirinya. Salju terlihat dimana-mana. Rumah-rumah penduduk, jalan-jalan, bahkan pepohonan didominasi oleh warna putih.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat. Kerumunan orang terlihat ditepian sungai yang kini beku karena salju. Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari mulut orang-orang itu. Dari tampaknya, mereka adalah penduduk desa terdekat.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" salah satu orang itu bertanya kepada rekannya.

"Hujan salju tadi malam ternyata sudah membuat bukit diseberang itu longsor," jawab si rekan sambil menunjuk tempat yang dia maksud.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dibawah bukit itu tinggal sebuah keluarga kecil yang pindah 2 bulan lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya seseorang yang lain.

"Iya. Disana ada rumah kecil yang dihuni oleh suami istri dan seorang anaknya. Kita belum tahu keadaannya. Tapi sepertinya, rumah itu juga ikut tertimbun longsor. Dan ada kemungkinan, penghuninya tidak akan selamat."

"Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu? Mungkin saja ada yang selamat."

"Tidak bisa. Masih ada kemungkinan longsor susulan. Lagi pula alat-alat berat tak bisa mendekat kesana karena sungai ini mungkin tidak akan kuat menahan bobot alat-alat itu."

"Kasihan sekali. Semoga saja penghuninya baik-baik saja. Aku mulai suka dengan anak kecil yang berambut raven itu. Walau masih kecil, dia terlihat lebih pintar dari anak-anak seusianya."

"Mari kita berharap saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Menggantungkah endingnya? Saia bingung mau diakhiri seperti apa fic ini. Kalo ada saran, tolong dikasih tau lewat **REVIEW** ya. Terima kasih.


End file.
